The Games
by ohsnapitsbateman
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli meet for the first time in Rivendell when they are young. WARNING:Graphic child abuse...I ACTUALLY UPDATED...
1. Default Chapter

All characters belong to JRR Tolkien

(Warning: Very innocent slash… This never happened, its an AU, and my version of a little incident that could have happened when Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas were young and met for the first time.

This story is not completely sticking to the original facts that we all know so well. And Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are around the same age. It's just easier that way...)

Thank you for reading!!! :D !! And please mind that English is not my first language. The writing is far from perfect...

~

**The Games**

The First Meetinng

"Aragorn!" Elrond shouted. He was pushing his way through the crowd trying to locate the young prince. People flickered around him, making it almost impossible to move forward. Elrond was tired and impatient from the burning sun and people constantly trying to converse with him. Every inch of Rivendell was filled with Middle-earthlings anxious for the games that would start in just a couple of days. Elrond stopped for a moment of breath and wiped his wet forehead. Being out of sight when he was needed for something formal was one of the specialties of Aragorn. But Elrond knew he was with his dwarf friend Gimli, which on the other hand was not so hard to search out. Elrond looked in despair at the hordes of people and his last call for the boys might have come out sounding a little too desperately than he had intended, as everyone within the range of 15 meters turned their heads.

"What i_s_ it!" Aragorn hissed from behind a short and plump youngster with bulky features. Elrond recognized the good-hearted face and sat down to his knees, "Gimli, son of Gloin! Is it really you!" Gimli was panting loudly and blinking his eyes at the graceful elf in front of him.His somewhat befuddled grin went over to a broad smile before he threw himself in the arms of Elrond. 

"Have you met your third companion yet?" Elrond asked the two restless boys. "Who? Little elf boy of the woods?" Aragorn frowned and glanced over at his friend. Gimli chuckled and shoved Aragorn with his elbow; "He's got little braids in his hair… Like my sister! Only his are white and smooth like all he ever did was combing it!" Aragorn furrowed his eyebrows, teasing, " which it seems you haven't been too concerned with…" and shoving him back. Elrond stood up and fetched some hair from the back of his head and sorted out a black braid. Profound, yet playful he looked down at Gimli, "One of these you mean?" Gimli blushed and set his eyes at the ground. "elves!" he mumbled, before clearing his voice "Uh, yeah, one of those…" Elrond brushed Gimli's wild red hair with his hand and said firmly to Aragorn, " His name is Legolas Greenleaf and it is what you will refer to him as!" Aragorn nodded uninterested and shoved Gimli again, causing a punching contest between the two. Elrond shook his head, "was King Thranduil with him?" Aragorn wrinkled his nose, "His father? Yes, yes… What a bunch of dulls!" Before Aragorn and Gimli knew it, Elrond had gripped them by their wrists and was dragging them harshly through the crowd. "Come with me! I will introduce you to your new friend!"

It turned out Legolas was no were to be found. Not even his father, Thranduil, had seen him the last couple of hours. Hesitantly, Elrond let the two lads run off. He could hear Aragorn`s cheer of triumph in the distant and looked discreet over at the elf king. But Tranduil had not heard. At least he pretended not to. Elrond cleared his voice,

"How is young Legolas?" he asked the Mirkwood king, slightly concerned. Thranduil furrowed his brows, " Well, he's being trained by the best warriors I have, but his progress is rather slow they tell me. I worry he will never quite get the skill" Elrond smiled weakly, "We will see about that," before excusing himself. He longed for shadow and a moment of peace. He had great respect for King Thranduil, however he could not quite picture him as a warm loving father. 

Elrond managed to sneak away from the festivities and strolled over to a tree and let himself vanish between its meandering branches. But even there, he learned he was not alone.

" Legolas? Is that you?" Abidingly, the elf crawled down from the tree he'd been sitting in, "Yes lord Elrond" The older elf responded with a warm smile," There you are, I have been searching for you this whole afternoon. I wanted you to meet Aragorn and Gimli! The two whom you will practice with under The Games!" "Oh…" Legolas answer was indifferently in its tone contrasting Elronds enthusiasm, "I am sorry" he continued and avoided Elrond`s concerned eyes. "No, no! You need not apologize. Come, I will lead you to them" Hesitantly Legolas put his hand in Elronds, and followed him out off shadow.

Legolas bit his lip nervously. He had met the dwarf and the human boy earlier and new he hadn't made the best impression. He felt it as a disgrace that he had to make friends with a dwarf, and Legolas had not believed the human when he had told him that he was Prince Aragorn Il Elessar. But how could he! None of them seemed to have had a good sense of noble behaviour. However, this was Legolas` first time outside Mirkwood, and his first time interacting with the other kinds of Middle-earth. If he was going to become a prince one day he'd better learn how to communicate with them. He would have to deal with them one day or another, his father had told him that. But how was he going to befriend them? He had tried his best at making a good impression with the two earlier, but everything he'd been wanting to say had got stuck in his mouth. His father had ended up doing his whole conversation for him, which had not been a very interesting one.

Legolas was the youngest elf travelling from his land, and was placed as the only Mirkwood elf at the part of the table with the younger crowd. In his head he'd gone through various things he could say and went to his seat early to prepare, but as Aragorn and Gimli entered the room laughing, pushing each other and talking loudly, Legolas froze in his chair. Their ways were so differently from his. Hastily he searched a place to set his eyes, and decided on his plate in front of him. But he could still feel their eyes upon him and hear they whispering. 

Food was put on his plate and by impulse he put the napkin on his lap and started to cut the meat. It took him some moments to summon he was being starred at. When he looked up he saw his 'friends' in frozen positions glaring with wide eyes. The dwarf was holding the meat in his hand and his mouth was broad open. If it was because he was about to take a mouthful or if he was shocked to silence, Legolas could not tell. He feared the last option would be the truth, because none of the other youths seemed to have followed his habits. Gently he put down his knife and fork and gripped the meat by its bones. By the way Gimli attacked his plate the next instant, it seemed like Legolas gesture had been approved. 

Legolas had barely touched his dinner. In the almost non-existing fraction of time Aragorn and Gimli had not starred their eyes out at him, legolas had sneaked most of his plate under the table. He had not been spoken too, neither had he said a word. But at least he'd almost stopped shaking. Gimli on his side of the table was puzzled to find that he liked to look at the elf. Although he did not know why, he had always been taught to despise the elves. There seemed to be peace between the two races at the sake of The Games, but there was a constant turbulence in the air. The dwarfs kept to them self and had as little of interaction with the pointy-eared race as possible. The young, white-haired elf in front of him however, had awakened curiosity with in him. 

Aragorn on the other hand seemed restless and gave Elrond pleading looks. '_Can we leave'_ he mouthed. Elrond looked severely at him nodding his head towards Legolas, who looked up just in time to see the miserable look on the human prince's face. Neither did he overlook the growing smirk, and the sudden mood change in Aragorn. Did he want to befriend him after all? Legolas hoped, ignoring the other optional truth. _What was he up t.o_

" So _Legless_" Aragorn said loudly, "You want to play outside?" 

Even strolling out the door, Gimli did not take his eyes of the elf, which the elf was gradually finding as an annoying habit. "What do you want to do" Aragorn asked and caught up with Gimli. Nobody answered, and Aragorn sighed. It was Legolas that finally broke the silence. He suddenly surprised everyone by stopping suddenly and screamed at Gimli, "what seems to be the problem!" 

-_Interesting_, Aragorn thought to himself and lifted his eyebrows. 

Huh?" Gimli uttered confused. 

Dwarfs have no manners!" Legolas could hear himself say. He regretted his word immediately, even tough he did mean it, but the change in colour in the little persons face made him take a step back. 

"Oh yeah?" Gimli yelled while drops of spit flew in the elf's face. 

"_Uch_!" Legolas frowned and wiped his face. 

"Well, elves are boring!" Legolas narrowed his fierce eyes, but remained calm for now. 

Aragorn wanted some actions, and decided to push the matter a little more and said playfully, "Well, I sort of agree" 

From the corner of his mouth he whispered to Gimli "Are you going to take an insult from an elf?"

"NO!" Gimli screamed and ran enthusiastically right into the unprepared elf. 

"_UNH_!" Legolas moaned when his back and head hit the floor. The act had been so sudden to Legolas that Gimli easily pinned his arms over his head and got in control. "Take it back!" he screamed in the elf's face. 

"Get…_nnhhh…_off!" Legolas moaned from the heavy weight on top of him, stopping his breathing. 

"Say that you wish you were a dwarf!" Gimli continued. 

From that last statement Legolas could not help but smiling, "NEVER!" He managed to say before he was greeted with a hard knock to his mouth. Warm blood slid through his lips, and Legolas looked with horror at the dwarf, which himself was a little shocked over his brutal do. Quietly Gimli stepped away from the elf. Aragorn was having so much enjoyment over the two, he did not want it to end. Why did the elf have to act so precious? Could he not take a punch? At that moment Aragorn decided to see it as his task to change the worth of the elf and rough him up a little. But most of all he was utterly disappointed with Elrond. Was this fragile, skinny elf considered as his rightful challenger through The Games?

But to Aragorn`s surprise and joyful delight, the elf did react. With an astonishing speed the pale elf attacked Gimli, this time to be in control and on top. With a fast grip around Gimli`s fuzzy mane, Legolas knitted his fist and drew it back ready to hit. Gimli closed an eye, but the hit never came. Impatiently Aragorn jumped next to the elf and yelled sooner than he could think, "Go on! Hit him you gutless coward!" Gimli opened his eye and Legolas creased one eyebrow and looked upon the human, 

"Should I be angry because you called me a gutless coward, or should your friend be, because you want me to hit him" There was a moment of confusion and Legolas regretted his seemingly arrogant tone. 

"Huh?" Gimli uttered and looked from Legolas to Aragorn. 

"I…" Aragorn started before he pushed the elf off the dwarf, "Watch your mouth elf!" Legolas landed again on the floor, and hit his head hard on the cold rocks. When he put his slender fingers to his forehead he felt it bleeding. Slowly he crawled back wards, until his back hit the wall. The human prince was clearly upset and was standing firmly above the two on the floor with stormy eyes and a perilous expression.

~To be continued~


	2. chapter two

Characters-JRR Tolkien

I know my story lacks environmental descriptions, when I'm more concerned with the communication between the characters. Or to be honest I'm just really bad at it… Thank you for giving me all those nice reviews. 

~

New Friendship

The unexpected happened, Gimli started sobbing. Legolas got a sad look to his face and moved up to his knees. Should he say something? He felt bad for the dwarf, but they were obviously not friends, and besides, had not Legolas just wanted to break his nose? Legolas regretted his fierce intentions before and remained in his spot. Gimli's quiet sobs mingled with the cheerful sounds from the far end of the hallway. It was a strange and uncomfortable setting, and Legolas wished he were back in Mirkwood. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, but the king had made him. And Legolas seldom disagreed with his father. 

"Aragorn! I hate you!" Gimli's cry made Legolas jump out of his thoughts. Legolas looked up at Aragorn, which did not seem to compassionate, "Get up, you crying baby…" He turned his back to them and shook his head and mumbled to himself, "By Valinor…" 

Legolas thought he was the reason for the unfriendly atmosphere. If he hadn't tried to hit Gimli in the first place, none of this would have happened. Or if he just had kept his big mouth shut, Aragorn and Gimli would still have been friends. Legolas grimaced and felt his mouth aching, "_nh_" he uttered quietly and felt with his tongue at the open wound. 

"And you…" Aragorn turned to the elf and smirked, "you can just prepare yourself for more punches during the games" Legolas was speculating whether he should take it as an insult or just a friendly teas, when Gimli, suddenly seemed to have brightened up and shouted, "And so should you! My dear, evil human friend!" "_Hah_!" Aragorn frowned, "I'll concur all of you! With my eyes closed!" Gimli's tears had dried, but his eyes were still red and glossy. With a fierce look he starred at his friend, shocked but excited over what he was hearing. "And I'll do it with my arms tied on my back!" Gimli gasped and got on his feet ready to shout back, when Legolas suddenly interfered in the conversation, "how will you hold you weapon?" Legolas wondered. Again, he understood that he had said something foolish, from the wondrous looks on the other two. Then Aragorn reached out a hand and laughed, "_Heh he_… I wont even need my legs to take you, my thin-skinned friend" 

Had Aragorn Il Ellesar just called him his, _Friend?_ He let him self be pulled up by the human's strong arm, "will see about that…" Legolas said quietly, "_round ear_…" Finally he had managed to say something of a little worth, and had stirred up something in Aragorn's grey eyes. "_Ah_! Is that a challenge, young elf"?

"I think it is Aragorn!" Gimli smiled and gave Legolas a friendly punch to his shoulder, "Sorry about the lip. However, I think it suits your costly face" Legolas smiled shyly and looked down. "All right ladies, now that _Legless_ has the right look, should we all go horseback riding?" Aragorn suggested. Gimli had many soft spots, being called a lady was one of them, and soon he was chasing after Aragorn down the halls. 

They had not noticed the figure that had been watching them that last few minutes. Legolas had been too happy and absorbed of the moment that he too had overlooked his father's angry eyes, gleaming from the shadow. "Come with me" Thranduil said and walked into another room. Legolas followed, knowing what was coming. 

The silence was worse that any offensive remark, "I…" Legolas started cautiously, but only a look from his father could keep him silent. "I see you are making friend…" Thranduil started. "Yes, Gimli and Aragorn! They are nice father!" Legolas started happily, "Um, I mean my Lord… King…" Legolas last words got overpowered with the sound of his father's hand slapping him hard across his cheek, "You are acting like a fool Legolas!" His father shouted, "A dwarf? The next king of Mirkwood is on the floor, with a dwarf?" The slap was burning on his cheek, but he did not dare to move. Thranduil starred with discontent on his son before he rubbed his hand and told Legolas to go to his room for the night, "There will be no further exchanges with the other two, with exception in The Games" Then he shook his head and frowned, "Look at your self, prince of Mirkwood. Go clean your face!" Thinking that his father had left, Legolas said in low voice, "Well, I'm good at hiding my wounds…" He cringed of fear when his father re entered the room, "_What_?" he asked harshly, "what was that my son?" Legolas walked backward until the wall stopped him from getting any further, "Nothing I just…_UNHH!" _Legolas jerked forward and gripped his stomach that his father had just hit. He gasped for air and fell to his knees. "Get up son! Your behaviour is highly alarming" Legolas staggered to his feet, coughing, with his arms clutched around his stomach. "Follow me" King Thranduil said and guided his shattered son up to his room.

Aragorn ran behind a pillar when he heard the two elves coming out the door. When they had vanished around the corner he ran back to lord Elrond as fast as he good.

"Elrond! Elrond!" Aragorn hissed in Elrond's ear, "I have to talk to you!" The table was still crowded, and without attracting too much attention, Elrond followed Aragorn out of the dining room. 

"This better be important Aragorn! If you lost Gimli again, you have to go find him yourself…" "Gimli hit Legolas!" Aragorn whispered, "Then I pushed him and he fell to the floor and started bleeding but then Thranduil came along and hurt him!" Aragorn could see how the eyes of the elf widened to his information, but continued, "Elrond, he hit him!" Elrond glared for a moment, before he asked, "You, Gimli and Thranduil were fighting Legolas as a team? Together?" "Nooo! Gimli and I hit him first, then we made friends, _and then_ Thranduil hit him!" Elrond narrowed his eyes and lost his friendly tone, "Aragorn, did you hit Legolas" "NO, I push…" Aragorn stopped for a moment and felt all the guilt in the world swell into his mind. Confused and feeling miserable, Aragorn held his words and felt a tear glide down his cheek. After a while of endless silence, Elrond sat down to his knees, "Aragorn, if you made friends with Legolas I am happy to hear that. However, it is not our place to question how Thranduil is raising his children" Elrond laid a hand of comfort on Aragorn's head and started to walk back to his guests. 

~

Thank you for still reading…

Characters belong to Tolkien


	3. chap three

Characters belong to Tolkien!

Chapter three:

Legolas played nervously with the edge of his sleeve, waiting restlessly for his verdict from the middle of his bedchamber. From time to time he gave his father, standing by the closed window, a quick glance. Legolas imagined himself becoming a little bug, vanishing underneath the door. Thranduil had his arms crossed firmly and a rock steady facial expression, which made Legolas stand paralyzed. They both knew that the young elf would probably jump out the window if his father asked him to. And Legolas hated himself for it. The king's intentions were unclear, but he figured something unpleasant was coming. 

Thranduil sighed before looking at his son. Legolas, feeling the king's eyes upon him, swallowed and turned his face to the floor. He pretended to be studying his shoes intensely while he only waited for his father to speak. But the air maintained silent, resting across Legolas shoulders like led. He could not bare it much longer. Any reaction at all would be a good one. 

-I'm sorry father… 

Legolas bit his tongue and regretted speaking immediately. Why did his mouth always speak without his permission? His father moved closer. So close he could feel his breath on his cheek. 

-You will never understand… Thranduil whispered. 

Legolas shuddered. In midst of his terror, he was all of a sudden overwhelmed by a familiar sensation that almost calmed him. The scents of his father reminded him of everything in Mirkwood, which most of the time to him was most of all related to safety and comfort. Legolas felt his eyelids sliding over his eyes and the environment faded slowly out. Legolas gasped as he felt his legs collapse underneath him. He grabbed for his fathers hand and then everything turned black for a little while, and when he woke he was starring into his father's leather boots from the floor. He grunted quietly and looked up, understanding he was laying flat on the floor in front of his father's feet. Befuddling over how it had happened, Legolas knew he was in no condition to get up by him self. Embarrassed by his weakness, he wished his father soon would leave him.

-Stand to your feet Legolas, Thranduil said uncompassionate. He thought his son's sudden performance foolish and was not intending to give him a helping hand.

The elf uttered helpless sounds, moving slowly, ungracefully until he managed to rise horizontally. The room was still spinning, but Legolas knew he had to force himself to stand straight. 

-I will se you when the sun rises, Thranduil said from the doorway. Then the door shut. 

Legolas was in fact grateful over finally being alone. He let himself fall back over the bed, and with both hands he covered his tear-filled eyes. 

Legolas would never understand the quarrel between elves and dwarfs simply because he was never given any reason for why. Why was there so much hatred? Why was he being punished for something he had no part in? Legolas sniffed and dried his eyes with the back of his hand. The only difference that he could find between elves and dwarfs laid in their appearance. He knew only one dwarf. Gimli was certainly loud-mouthed and blunt, but still friendly and sincere. He enjoyed his company more than any one he'd ever known, and now his father was going to take it away from him? The one thing that made him happy. Not that it came as a surprise…

The best moments of his life had been caused simply by the pride in his fathers eyes when he'd had accomplished something. Was it just meaningless satisfaction rather than happiness? Grief would fill his heart when he at times failed, and saw how disappointed his father would get. And then there would sometimes be pain, Legolas remembered and let his fingertips glide across his cheek. However, Thranduil had never hit him that hard before, and he had never seen such anger in the eyes of his elven lord. He had slapped him across his cheek, but never other places of his body. He rested a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. What could it be that made his father so angry over someone so non-threatening as a little enthusiastic dwarf? 

Light knocking disrupted his troubled mind. First he thought it had been at someone else's door. The third time he sat up, wrinkling his brows.

-Legolas? Hellooo? 

Legolas went to the door and pushed it open to find Gimli looking up at him under a tense brow. Legolas face lit up, but he took a step back when he sensed Gimli's anger. Gimli marched eagerly up to Legolas and pushed him hard. The elf flew backwards until his legs bumped into the edge of the bed and he fell across it. Legolas crawled around the bed until he had his back leant against the wall. He pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. Gimli was indeed irritated over something Legolas had done, however, his visit was badly timed. Thinking what could happen if Thranduil returned.

Gimli starred at him for some seconds before he spoke. 

-Why did you leave me? I do not find it particularly amusing to walk alone around this property at night! You can laugh all you want, but I got lost as soon as I was out the door! This place has a strange atmosphere I'll tell you! Too much nature, and too much fresh air for my lungs to bear! It might be preferred by an elf, but not at all by one of my kind! 

Gimli rested his voice and rested his eyes at the elf before he spoke again.

-What! Gimli asked hesitantly when he didn't get any reaction. 

-Gimli… Legolas started. His face was bruised, his clothes wrinkled and his once perfect hair do was a mess. Nevertheless, the elf was smiling.

-I hope that it isn't me that is amusing you! Gimli mumbled with warning in his voice.

-I did not leave you on purpose Gimli, Legolas responded calmly; I had matters to discuss with my father. I apologize if you thought different. I would never do such a thing. 

Gimli furrowed his forehead. The elf's clear voice showed no signs of lies. 

Legolas tilted his head curiously. He narrowed his eyes and gave Gimli a clever smirk. After a while, the corners of Gimli's mouth developed into a shy grin. 


	4. chap quatre

Yep, characters=Tolkien

Chapter Four

Gimli sat down at the bed on the far opposite end from the elf. 

-I'm sorry, Gimli said quietly and looked down, I didn't mean to push you. It's just that…I'm scared of the dark…

-Me too, Legolas confessed and smiled. But he wasn't really at all scared of the dark, he just said so to comfort the dwarf. They sat in silence for a while. Gimli fidget with a small knife and Legolas wondered how he was going to ask Gimli to leave without upsetting him too much. Legolas rubbed his shoulders. He certainly didn't want to offend the dwarf again thinking of his aggressive temper, but knew it would be the end of both their days if the Mirkwood king found them together. 

-Gimli… Legolas started cautiously, I think maybe you should leave. 

Gimli turned to the elf and Legolas sucked in some air and held his breath. But Gimli remained calm until he suddenly gasped. Legolas gripped the sheets of the bed, _had he set him off again_? He wrinkled his forehead in worry and slid farther down the bed. 

-It's not that I don't want you here… Legolas swallowed the last bit of his sentence when he saw Gimli jumping out of the bed.

-I got it! Gimli yelled and grabbed Legolas shoulders. You have to come down and meet my cousins! Legolas raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth,

- Oh, come on! Gimli was dangerously excited and grabbed Legolas' arm and pulled it eagerly. His protests were rudely ignored and Legolas found himself stumbling after the dwarf through the door. 

They ran down stairs and passed through several hallways. Legolas could sense by the air that they were moving underground. The harmonious songs of the elves faded out in the background and was soon overpowered by loud strange music and voices cheering in strange languages. Doors opened and many unfamiliar scents blew in his face. Legolas staggered backwards, stunned by this new environment, but Gimli grabbed his arm and guided him into the room where all of Gimli's relatives seemed to be having a party. Legolas was worried over how they would greet an elf, but the blissful party continued as if nothing had happened. There were loads of food on the tables, the chairs that were not occupied by snoring or eating little beings, laid tilted on the floor. Black shadows danced over the walls from dance and Legolas learned that this party was too wrapped up in moving with the music and with the food than to notice him. But he was not going to hang around to see if they eventually would and turned quickly to the door, but found it shut. He yanked and twisted the doorknob, but it was completely jammed. 

The drums stopped playing and he could feel that he was finally being noticed. The ones that could walk crammed around the fair intruder.

~

Most of Elrond's guests had retired from the party, only the elves and some hobbits had gathered around the fireplace to sing songs and tell stories. Aragorn stood restlessly by the door, waiting for his chance to leave. Elrond cast him a short glance from time to time, to make sure that the boy wouldn't leave. But after some time Elrond was helpless against the sweet tunes fashioned by one of the many choirs of Rivendell. Aragorn could see that the elf Lord was totally swept away by the music and slid quietly towards the door, and once he was outside he ran as fast as he could to where the Mirkwood elves had been given rooms. Thranduil had joined the party some time ago, and he too seemed to be involved with the pleasant atmosphere in the dining hall. Aragorn didn't expect that any of them were thinking of leaving. 

Just thinking of the Mirkwood king made his back chill, and the sound of Legolas painful moans circled through his head. 

He found what he thought was Legolas room. The door was open, but Legolas was not there. Aragorn scratched his head. There was a possibility that the prince had run away and Aragorn didn't blame him if he had. Then he noticed his velvet cloak curled up at the floor and picked it up. Aragorn remembered vaguely Legolas wearing it the first time they had met earlier that day. And Legolas didn't appeared as someone that would leave his belongings on the floor. Especially with a father like Thranduil.

Aragorn glanced again around the room. The candles on the table were still burning and he could see that someone had been sitting on the bed. He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and walked out in the dim hallway. 

"Legolas…" He wisphered. He strained his hearing, but could only perceive the hollow shriek from an owl. 

"Where are you?" 

A light wind blew through an open window and a light breeze brushed across his cheek. It reminded Aragorn of Gimli. Aragorn reckoned he should go find him. Maybe he knew something about where Legolas was hiding. Walking down the vast, quiet halls, Aragorn noticed an object laying on the floor. He picked it up and was befuddled to recognize that it was Gimli's knife. 


	5. five!

A little being, reaching no higher than to Legolas chest level, smiled from ear to ear and pointed to the floor. Legolas, not knowing how to react smiled nervously and nodded.

"So you will dance with me then!" The little man cheered in a high-pitched voice. Legolas opened his mouth slightly and blinked with wide eyes.

"N-no, no!" the elf finally managed to push through his lips. 

Legolas was starting to believe that the short, plump man was really a woman, and shivered as she grabbed his arm. Legolas swallowed and looked alarmed down at the strange hairy being. The dwarf held the slender elven hand up before her face and admired it and petted it, before she slipped her own rougher hand into it. Legolas panicked and flickered his eyes franticly over the crowd of short people, looking for a familiar face. But there was only hair and bulky features to be seen. Everyone looked completely alike his friend, that or younger or older versions of him. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Legolas guessed that to him everyone looked the same because he was not familiar with the dwarves, just like he was sure that he was just any other elf in their eyes. 

Legolas shook and yanked his arm until he finally managed to twist out of the dwarf woman's hand, "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible dancer. I'm really bad at it. No-one ever wants to be my partner…" Legolas turned and stepped fast over the floor, "really, I'm not worthy!" He made his way through the dancing dwarves and had to swallow the pain from every time a foot landed on his toes. He had been pushed in all possible directions when he finally eyed out Gimli. "You!" Legolas shouted trying to overpower the drums and hooked down and threw his arm around Gimli's shoulders, "Bring me out of this place!" 

As the two of them were heading rapidly for the door, Gimli suddenly yelled out a loud grunt and started laughing. 

"What now!" The elf sighed and blinked at the laughing dwarf.

"It's you!" Gimli cried. "Look at how you are walking!" He bent his knees, pulled up his shoulders and started walking with his back bent forward in a circle, with the intention of imitating the befuddled elf. "Yeah! You are almost blending in elf! I don't think anyone will notice your appearance walking like this!" Gimli hit his knee.

Legolas straightened out slowly, "Fine…UNH!" The elf felt two arms tighten around his waist and thick fingers grabbing his belt. He almost fell forward. 

"There you are, clever one!" The elf recognized the voice and looked at Gimli hoping he might help him out of the hopeless situation. However, Gimli seemed just as surprised as Legolas to see who had grabbed him so affectionately.

"Freye?" Gimli stuttered.

"Oh, hi Gimli!" The person holding Legolas answered, but didn't remove her dreamy eyes away from the fair tall one. Legolas tried to twist out of her tight grip. 

"You…unh…know each other? That's… nh…uh…good!" Legolas had felt the dwarf person's breasts press against him, and understood that it was in fact a woman. And since the young elf hadn't forgotten his manners, he tried to behave rather discreetly considering the situation. Gimli removed his helmet and furrowed his forehead. "Of course we know one another, we used to be in love!" Gimli sounded upset and pointed, "She was my lady friend!" 

Legolas smiled nervously and swallowed, before he put his arms in the air above his head and nodded, "I knew it! You compliment each other…" The elf looked down and as soon as he met Freye's eyes she smiled at him and her large nose turned red. Legolas had seen this reaction in faces before, but he had never experienced a lady behaving like this. Although it was a little refreshing, he had never felt this scared before. Not even when fighting his oldest cousin. He didn't know what it meant, and he certainly didn't want to stick around to find out. 

"Don't listen to Gimli," She giggled, "He's only dreaming. Everyone wants to be my girlfriend…" Freye petted Legolas chest and batted her eyes. Then she turned to Gimli and pointed at something behind his back, "look, Gimli!" While Gimli whirled around, Freye the dwarf accidentally "lost" her scarf at the floor and looked hopefully up at the tall elf. Legolas bent down to get it, but before he managed to stand up, Freye had grabbed his face. Legolas stumbled around in a bent forward position and waived his arms. 

"Help!" He pleaded as loud as he thought suitable. He felt large, dry lips kiss his chin and a hand pulling his hair. 

"What's your name, skinny one!" Legolas tried to remove the arms holding around his neck while he stuttered his name in full length. 

"Legolas…" Freye repeated dreamily "What a beautiful name…" She grabbed his ears and her eyes grew immediately wide. She squished his face between her hands and shook her head slowly in wonder. 

"My uncle told me that elves were carved out of the clearest lakes and given life by a light kiss from the moon. I never believed him before now…" Legolas creased his brows. The dwarf looked as if she really meant it. Her uncle was obviously creative. Freye moved her face alarmingly close to Legolas before she continued severely.

"And he said that if a dwarf kissed an elf they would get babies that could sing like blackbirds and smell like flowers…"

"Help!" Legolas moaned and got a glimpse of Gimli's inconsolable face. "Gimli! It wants to make babies!" Legolas was close to scream for his mother. He was thinking of how he could kill himself if he ever was realized from her tight grip. Her words disgusted him, and he honestly thought he would throw up in her face. Maybe that was what he should have done… 

"Will you please let me go? Please!" 

"No!" Freye said firmly and in a second she had wrestled Legolas to the ground. 

Legolas cried out again for help from his friend, but no friend came to his rescue. In a short moment Legolas freed himself and managed to sit up to his knees but was soon captured by Freye. She grabbed his head from behind and pulled it backwards and forced it down in her lap. The elf was lying in an unfortunate position with his back curled backwards over his own legs. The elf felt like he was about to break in two pieces, or maybe he would die from suffocation. Either that or he would die from Freye's poisonous kisses. "Gimli!" Legolas hissed with a suffocated voice and waived his arms at him.

"What do you want!" Gimli grunted

"You are so pretty!" Freye cheered 

Legolas flipped around with his butt up in the air. He was through being polite and was now forcefully removing Freye's arms. "Where does this strength come from!" Legolas wondered quietly. And suddenly Freye released him. The elf popped backwards and rolled over to his back. He had his feet sticking up in the air before he fell over to the side. 

"Very gracefully" Legolas muttered to himself, but was happy he had been released" Legolas got up and noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. The elf boy straightened his clothing's and dried his face so carefully it looked like he was about to rip it apart. In a dark corner he noticed the human boy smiling. Oh no… Legolas thought, how many times was he supposed to make a fool out of himself in front of the human… 


	6. new chap

Characters belong to JRR Tolkien

Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't believe I still get them… I know I'm like the worst updater in the world. But I give you all a promise that this story will get an ending! It's not going to be one of those stories that goes on and on and then suddenly one day the author just leave you hanging forever… It's quite scary to post up new chapters, but here's another one anyways.

The Party had started again and someone that seemed to be a relative of Freye had come to get her. Legolas got a scrutinizing look from the parent before she dragged the little dwarf maiden away screaming and kicking. Legolas folded his arms tight and shuddered. He walked in a circle for a while, a nervous habit that he had, before he stood still and inspected the walls for other doors. He also looked for the human, but he was nowhere to be seen. He brushed his hair back and breathed. He reckoned that the human had better things to do than to talk to a clumsy fool like himself. He had forgotten about his father for a short while and was grateful for that at least. However, he could not waste more time and needed to get back to his room as quickly as possible, only he didn't want to upset Gimli. 

Gimli had found himself a dark foamy drink and was smiling broadly at it. Legolas had moved up behind him and lingered against the wall fidgeting. Gimli noticed after a while the nervous elf and turned, "What!" Gimli's nose had turned red and Legolas decided then to just flee without saying anything. The only thing that worried him was that the dwarf might decide to find his way back to his room. 

Gimli saw the elf standing tall before him with his arms clutched around his slender body. He surly was spectacular to look at, Gimli admitted to himself and smiled warmly. He glared for a while before he shook his head and showed the drink up the elf's face, "Here, it will give you some relief!" 

It had a distinct smell and Legolas was rather afraid of it. He pushed his fair head back and gathered his lips in his mouth between his teeth until it hurt.

"Oh, come on!" Gimli yelled "It has quite a variety of vitamins in it! And I will be offended if you don't drink!"

Legolas sighed and nodded. He thought he mines well drink it, and then think further upon his escape. He held the cup with two hands and starred into its brown pit and regretted immediately that he had accepted it, "Do you have some water?" He tried carefully, but the dwarf snorted, "Oh come on! Now, drink!" He gave the elf a hard knock in the shoulder so that the cup almost slipped from his hands. Legolas regretted that he hadn't lost it on purpose and realized that there was no way back. He tried not to breath through his nose and shut his eyes tight. Then he bravely put the glass to his lips and swallowed sip after sip until the cup was empty. 

Gimli awaited eagerly his reaction and was not displeased. The elf got the most peculiar frown on his face and his blue eyes grew immensely big. The elf looked miserable while he dried his mouth in the most bad-mannered way Gimli had ever seen from an elf. 

"What? What is this?" The elf gasped. The cup fell to the floor and the elf grabbed for his throat. 

But Gimli was unable to answer, as he looked as he was about to die from laughing so hard. That worried the elf a great deal. He knew he had been tricked into doing something foolish again and looked at the remaining foam in the cup with revulsion. He stirred a finger in it and licked it, "yuck!" he frowned. "It's beer, is it not?" The dwarf was pointing at the elf with his mouth wide open, body shaking and eyes half open. Legolas narrowed his eyes and turned on his heels ready to leave, but there, in front of him stood the human. 

"Aragorn!" 

Legolas bit his lip, he didn't want to seem too excited, and he was puzzled to find the human looking at him with great worry in his grey eyes. The human reached for the elf's shoulder, but when he got a hold of it and opened his mouth as to speak the dwarf came between them with another little cup in his hand. 

"Want some water to rid the taste with?" Gimli said and held the little thing in front of the elf. Legolas reached for it since the liquid was clear, and smiled gratefully. He was too happy to have seen the human to be mad at Gimli and he urged to get rid of the foul after taste from the beer. The cup was small so the content went down in one sip. It went in fact surprisingly quick and Legolas was almost about to excuse his greedy thirst when he noticed that his vision was rather unclear, sort of clouded up. That was something he seldom had experienced before. The elf shook his head and blinked a couple of times. He could hear giggling, and the sound sort of roared around him. It also felt like his mouth was on fire, so he tucked in a sleeve hoping to ease it a little. Then he said some unrecognisable words before he went for the barrels surrounded by several thirsty dwarfs drinking from large silver horns and wooden cups. The elf tripped twice in his own feet and ran just as much sideways as he ran forwards. Aragorn lowered one brow and looked at the dwarf, "Gimli… Did you give Legolas some of your grandfathers alcoholic drinks…" Gimli lowered his head and tried to cover his mouth between his hands, but could not control his rolling laughter.

Aragorn felt sorry for the elf and moved forward, but Gimli stopped him, "Not yet! Let's see what he does!" He uttered quite excited. Aragorn took Gimli by the shoulders, "Listen," He had a anxious look in his face, "Thranduil hit Legolas..." 

Gimli blinked, "My mother hits me too sometimes! So what!" 

But Aragorn seemed to be ignoring the fact completely and continued, "He slapped him once or twice. I could hear it all the way to the end of the hall. Legolas didn't say a word though and Thranduil seemed to be leaving him alone. But then he suddenly went back and hit him real hard. I heard Legolas gasp and all. It sounded bad. He almost couldn't walk when he came out of the room." 

"Did Thranduil see you?" Gimli asked in a low serious voice. Aragorn shook his head, "I don't think so. Or he might have, only he didn't say anything. I don't think it is important to him anyway"

Tears swelled up in Gimli's small eyes while Aragorn started telling him what Elrond had said. "What shall we do" Gimli sniffled when he was finished.

"I really do not know. It seemed very wrong when he was hit that hard by his own father, and I seriously thought about running away with him or something," The human looked sideways at the dwarf, "I mean, getting _him_ away…" the human looked with a furrowed forehead over at the elf. Someone seemed to have organized a drinking game. All in the honour of the wonderful elf, the human suspected. 

Aragorn nodded in the direction of the elf, "why did you bring him down here anyways. I thought it a good idea getting him to think about something else too, but this has gotten way out of control!" 

"We could bring him to my room and sober him up" Gimli offered.

The elf was surrounded by several intoxicated dwarves and looked confused. He had a large brass horn in his hand and a dwarf standing opposite from him had one in silver. It was quite a lot of cheering going on. When a dwarf maiden yelled that they should drink, Aragorn made his way through the crowd and grabbed the elf by the shoulder. The elf's gaze was not as intense and alert as before, but the curiosity in his eyes sparkled more than ever. The human blushed and flickered his eyes nervously. He felt uncomfortable when the elf looked at him in that way, eye to eye. Aragorn knew that the elf was under the influence of Gimli's deadly potions, but he still felt that the elf looked him to deep in the eye when their gaze met. Then again when Aragorn remembered the sound of his shattering cries, his heart sunk in his chest and he felt like taking his hand and run away with him. Standing this close to him Aragorn was struck by his radiance, which made him rather uncomfortable as well. Overall the elf made him have strange feelings he didn't know how to handle. And he was mad at himself for not being able to behave like he normally did when he was around. But Aragorn had never in his life seen such a fair face. He knew that and he could not help it. One the other hand, he also knew that he wasn't the only one stuck by the elf's fairness, he had heard it had been talked about from others, and he had seen it in people's faces wherever the elf strode. Aragorn wanted him to leave Rivendell. Elves were beautiful in general, but this one made everything too difficult. Somehow it scared him to think that they had to fight together in the games. Yet what scared him even more was the fact that it sort of thrilled him… 

The human smiled a sympathetic smile, "Don't you think you have had enough of that?" Aragorn reached for the silver horn, but the elf didn't let him take it. He blinked as in slow motion and the corners of his lips curled into a broad, clever smile. He held the silver horn at an arms length and was not intending to give in to Aragorn just yet. Standing this close, Aragorn noticed that the elf was in fact taller than he was, and this annoyed him a little, "Legolas! You are acting very spoiled!" He grabbed a hold of the elf's left arm and reached again for the other. But even in the elf's intoxicated state he was still swift. The human looked as he was struggling, but to the elf, it was a game. Aragorn was aware of this and stopped waving his arms at the elf. "Gimli" He pushed between his teeth, " Will you please help me before somebody gets hurt?" That everyone in the circle laughed and cheered for the elf didn't help at all. Gimli came up beside them and viewed the irritated human, "Aragorn, I thought you said you could take him blindfolded with your hands tied at your back…?" Aragorn looked at him with lightening coming out of his eyes, "yes Gimli, I can. I'm just a little upset right now, and like I said, I might hurt somebody if I even move just slightly…" He nodded in the direction of the way too playful elf "…So why don't _you_ get him…" In the two seconds they had argued the elf had managed to drink all the content in the silver horn. Aragorn sighed. 

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood…" The human held out his hand and looked at Legolas with despair. The elf's smile eventually died on his lips and abidingly he took Aragorn's hand in his own and followed him out of the circle. Gimli led them into a small door in the opposite wall from where they had entered earlier, while the elf tried his best to walk in a straight line. Aragorn tried a couple of times to release the elf's hand, but the elf wouldn't let go of his. Behind them continued the everlasting party as if nothing had ever interrupted it. 

It wasn't too far up to Gimli's room and Aragorn noticed that things were in fact a bit smaller down there. Elrond had this suite especially build for the dwarfs many decades ago. Gimli's room was small and cosy with no windows and rough surfaced walls. There were lots of candles to light it with and very peaceful, since no sound came through the thick rock walls. The elf leaned limp against Aragorn's shoulder while the human ordered the dwarf around to make a comfortable setting. Legolas was for a change easy to cope with as he went along with pretty much everything. They put him down at the bed and sat down next to him. The bed was small but soft and covered with silk and thick woollen blankets. The elf drank four cups of water before he laid back and uttered low sounds of satisfaction when he felt his back sink into the bed. 

Just when they had put down the intoxicated elf, a cloaked being stepped into the room. Aragorn recognized the dark velvet cloak in a second and jumped to his feet at once to greet him. And rightfully it turned out to be lord Elrond. Elrond pushed Aragorn aside and went next to Legolas lying on his back across the small bed. His arms and legs hung outside the edge of it. Elrond murmured quietly to him in Sindarin and Legolas responded, moaning softly. He petted his head and rubbed his hand until the elf was in a state of complete relaxation. 

Gimli faced the wall and spoke first when the elven lord stepped away from the bed. "I'm so sorry lord Elrond!" 

Lord Elrond hushed him and shook his head, "The two of you have much to learn" He looked from Gimli to Aragorn, "You are behaving like two ignorant fools. But we will talk about that tomorrow. When Legolas have rested follow him up to his room unnoticed" Elrond decreased his brows at Gimli, "Gimli, I think it is best you stay here" Then he gave Aragorn a nod, " I will occupy Thranduil." When Elrond tried to leave, Aragorn grabbed his arm and yanked it back. "Don't leave!" He cried and ran over to the peaceful elf. Elrond's eyes grew large when his beloved adopted son ripped the clothes off the elf's upper body. "Look!" He cried again and pointed to the elf's naked torso, "See what he did to him!" Everyone in the room looked in silence to where Aragorn was pointing. The elf had not awoken and was breathing steadily. His pale chest raised and lowered in a normal phase and one would think that there was nothing wrong until you saw the dark marks on his stomach. Elrond stepped swiftly over to inspect. 

The elf was lean, and to Aragorn's surprise he was quite muscular too. Aragorn figured he was a little older than he had reckoned him to be. Yet he was in fact awfully thin. The bones of his rib cage and hipbones carved the air. Only skin and muscles covered the bones from showing through his skin. Elrond had a troubled frown and let his fingers glide over the bruised stomach. 

"I told you I heard Thranduil hit…" Aragorn started.

"Hss!" Elrond put a finger to his mouth and strained his ears, but the hall outside was silent. He rubbed his hands together and looked back at the battered elf, "He of all does not deserve this" Elrond shook his head and sighed. He brushed the blond head again, "We will go through with the original plan" Aragorn had kneeled down next to the elf but he felt Elrond's piercing eyes at the back of his head. "Aragorn, I meant what I said. We have no right to question how Thranduil decides to raise his children. All we can do is to be his friend" Aragorn could see the pain the graceful elf when he left the room and he knew that Elrond probably knew more than what he would say. 

"Hnhhhh…" The elf released an annoyed grunt while he awoke from his short sleep. He looked from the human to the dwarf with sleepy eyes. Then he touched his head and whined. Gimli folded his hands, "Elf…" He started with honest remorse, "This is all my fault. Forgive me" The elf rubbed his forehead, "Nonsense!" He gave Gimli a harsh look, "I think I shouldn't have drank those last couple of drinks… But thank you for have introduced me to it, whatever devilry it was. Though I will never drink it again. No matter how upset you or anyone gets…" The dwarf smiled gratefully through tearful eyes. Then the elf noticed that he was undressed. Without looking up he covered his stomach swiftly. No one dared say anything for some moments. Gimli swallowed and Aragorn shifted nervously his position. Only Legolas lay completely still. Moments went by and finally Gimli cleared his voice, "Err… Yes, So there I was outside… It was dark I'll tell you!" His voice died eventually though, since either Aragorn or Legolas looked up. 

"I hate owls…" Gimli whispered, "That's all" 


End file.
